Cordella and the Fire Fairies
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Cordella and her sisters have been gifted with unbelievable magic and powers. Now, they must put their loyalties and wits to the test when their thought-to-be-dead sister tries to destroy the world that they know and loved. Can anything ever be the same?
1. Prologue

Cordella and the Fire Fairies:

A/N: A totally original idea:) If you feel like reviewing and making my day, go ahead, but you don't have to:) I just don't want to upload anything else until I know that someone's actually reading and it's not (virtually) collecting dust. I know that not a lot of people check out misc. stuff, but if you ARE reading, then let me know!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"And that's how it's done. See Cordella? There was never anything to worry about." Amethyst said matter-of-factly.

I sighed, and tried to relax. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. No. Phoebe wouldn't have made it so easy. I knew my sister; she was smarter than that. She wouldn't have had a little code or puzzle; Phoebe was into action. If I knew my sister at all, she would have had a monster or something come after us.

And I think I just jinxed us.

"Amethyst, look out!" Penny yelled, pointing at the huge figure behind Amethyst.

And there he stood. A troll. A huge, huge troll. Easily fifteen feet, if not taller. He was green and dirty and disgusting and -frankly - he smelled bad.

Amethyst's eyes got wide, and she ran out of the way just before the troll dropped a boulder on the exact spot she'd been standing. Ariella gasped, and ran off into the dunes. I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't risk bringing that troll anywhere near her. Ariella might only be nine, but she knew how to take care of herself. I was probably in more danger out here than she was in there.

Despite what you see in the movies, the sudden danger didn't occur in slow motion. Everything seemed to happening at once, it was all a jumbled mess. The troll was trying to kill all three of us at once. Killing three little birds with one really big stone. And that's when it occurred to me.

"Guys! Spread out!" I yelled, praying my sisters would listen to me just _once_.

"Cordella, are you nuts?" Penny asked, trying to dodge the troll's enormous foot.

"No, really. This thing is really dumb. He's trying to kill us all at once. If we spread out, he'll get confused. Then we strike." I explained quickly, not wanting to waist any time.

"If you say so." Amethyst said, moving ten feet to the left.

Penny moved also, and I backed up a solid five feet.

As I'd hoped, the troll started looking around, trying to figure out why he couldn't get us all at once anymore. He was trying to figure out which one of us to strike down first when I yelled, "Now!"

Amethyst made the sand around the troll shake. He lost balance quickly, and fell to the ground. Then - with perfect timing, I might add - Ariella ran back to us from the dunes, and moved a _ton_ of water from the ocean onto the troll. Since it wouldn't stay there - due to the fact that there was nothing to really hold it - I froze it to his body.

Relaxing, the four of us continued our journey, leaving a huge, mutated troll frozen to the sand.

Please, let it be a while before he melts.

Please?

* * *

><p>And that's that!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Cordella and the Fire Fairies

PeachyKeen13

Thank you for the reviews! Here's Chapter One:)

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter One**

I don't think I was ever quite so eager to get home.

It had been a really rough day at school. The teasing from the kids in my class was relentless. Okay, I guess it wasn't really the whole class, just a few stupid boys. My friends - Ellie and Gene - tried to stick up for me, but I told them that the boys weren't worth our time. I tried to put up a strong front, and be brave, but it was hard. I was really hurt by the teasing, and I just wanted my mom.

8th grade is a harsh world.

The teasing wasn't anything new. There had been snide comments about my family since kindergarten. But with age comes understanding, and the boys now understood that the teasing got to me if they did it really loud right up in my face. Which they did today. A lot.

Although, who could really blame them? My family was a good target for teasing.

Okay, let me explain why. My house isn't huge. It's not small, and we're not poor, but it's not the biggest place in the world. And I have to share it with three sisters and my mom.

I used to share it with four sisters, but my sister, Phoebe, died two years ago in a car accident with her friends. It was easily the most devastating time in my life.

My mom wasn't a normal mom, either. Society would call her a 'hippie'. We just called her aware. She wasn't vegan, nor was she vegetarian, but she was ridiculously enthusiastic about recycling and solar energy and stuff that's 'all natural'. She also dressed a little funny, with really long skirts and puffy blouses, but she was still our mom. I loved her with my whole heart, and she loved all of us with hers.

My oldest sister - Amethyst, was eighteen. She took care of us when Mom was at work, but it would be hard to do that when she went off to college next year. Although she loved us all, and always had a smile on her face.

My second oldest sister - Penny - was seventeen. She helped Amethyst with most of the chores, and she was definitely the bookworm/brainiac of our family. If there's a book, Penny has read it. Guaranteed. She's also gone through school with an overall grade point average of 4.1. Yeah. I know.

Then there was me - Cordella - (the name is another good reason for teasing) who is fourteen. There's nothing really special about me. I'm just another one of the bunch.

And then there was the youngest of us - Ariella - who was nine and really sweet. She was also really smart, definitely on her way to being a junior Penny. She also had the biggest heart in the world.

As you can tell, I don't have a normal family. And kids are mean. I think that's a pretty sufficient explanation.

Anyway, I was walking home in the warm sunshine. I was nearly there; I could see my house's silhouette. Amethyst was sweeping off the porch, and waved when she saw me. It took only five more minutes before I skipped up the steps, kissed Amethyst on the cheek, put my backpack on the porch swing, and went inside.

I could already smell dinner cooking. It must have been Penny's turn to cook. If my nose wasn't fooling me, we were having mashed potatoes and roast beef. That alone made my day better; that was my all time favorite meal _ever_!

I ran upstairs to my room, and crashed on my bed. I pulled the blankets up over me, and sighed. I could've gone to sleep then and there no problem. I was exhausted. I had continuously woken up the night before, due to excessive nightmares. But - the thing with my nightmares - was that I hardly ever remembered what they were actually about. I know. Not convenient.

I heard when Penny called up that dinner was ready, and I raced Ariella down the steps. We got to the table, where Amethyst was already sitting with her plate. It wasn't until all of us were seated and eating that I noticed the table was only set for four.

"Guys," I began. "Where's Mom?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Cordella and the Fire Fairies**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"She's out." Amethyst said simply, smiling at me.<p>

"Out where?" Ariella asked, eyeing Amethyst speculatively.

"She's at work. They called her in for a meeting." Penny said.

"I thought the office closed at four." I said, appraising the clock which read 5:04pm.

"Meetings can run after office hours, Cordella." Amethyst said sharply.

"Whoa, why are _you_ in a bad mood?" I asked, looking at Amethyst curiously. Amethyst wasn't the kind of person to get mad easily. No, Amethyst wasn't the kind of person to get mad _ever_.

"She's not." Penny said. "She's just tired. The high school was off today, so Amethyst and I spent the whole entire day cleaning."

"Why was the high school closed today?" Ariella asked curiously.

"Okay, you know what? That's enough questions for one meal. Can we just eat?" Amethyst asked.

"Fine." Ariella and I muttered unanimously.

It was silent the rest of dinner. After we were done eating, we each just sort of slipped into our own thing. Penny was reading another Jane Austen book in the living room. Amethyst was doing the dishes. Ariella was playing with a few of her _My Little Pony_ horses, and I plugged the headphones into my iPod and started jamming to the musical stylings of Taylor Swift. Rock on.

It was those kinds of nights that killed me. There was never anything to do. And to make it worse, it was a Friday, so there wasn't even a set time to go to bed. We were all just kind of sitting there, wishing for something interesting to happen.

Eventually, Penny got bored enough that she put down her book and turned the tv on. They were showing _Titanic_ on ABC Family, so we all tuned into that.

Mom didn't come home until almost ten. She blamed it on the long meeting, but I had a hard time buying that story. The pieces just didn't fit together. But I figured, if it was important enough, I'd know about it sooner or later.

When I went to bed, I was wide awake. I was thinking about Phoebe again.

Phoebe. She was the only one that I told my secrets to. She was the sister that stayed up all night with me when I was sick, or who comforted me when I had a nightmare. She was the one I felt closest to, yet also the one who couldn't have felt further away.

I remember the night that it happened...

I had been mad at my mom. She and I got into this really huge argument. Being only eleven, I thought the smart thing to do would be to run away. So I did. I filled my backpack with socks and twinkies, and set out down the road.

Apparently, fourteen-year-old Phoebe thought it would be a good idea to come and look for me in the rain in the middle of the night. I had actually just walked a mile down the road to Gene's house, so I was completely safe. But Phoebe...

She had called her two best friends - Jessica and Kayla - to come help her find me. They took my mom's bug, and set off down the road. Another car was speeding their way, but the rain and dark had made it impossible to see. The other car sped toward them, and-

All three were killed on impact.

Kayla had been driving. She had her license, so she was allowed to. It wasn't Kayla's fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. But sometimes, I wish that it had been _someone's_ fault. Sometimes, I needed someone to hate and blame for Phoebe's death. Because when Phoebe died-

I lost my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
